Jupiter Dust
by Clarione
Summary: Satu-satunya yang ia lihat ketika selubung kristalnya pecah, adalah sepasang mata biru cemerlang yang tidak pernah kehilangan keramahannya, walaupun, ia tidak bisa menampik, mata itu tidak lagi terlihat semurni dahulu. Ada bayangan akan darah, juga kesan jiwa yang dingin. Dan yang paling jelas terasa, luka. / Ficlets Collection for ARUANI WEEK. Day one. Happy Reading!


Disclaimer: I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin, Isayama Hajime does. No benefits or some commercial advantages had been taken, no trademark infringement is intended. Cover isn't mine, all credits dedicated to the respected artist.

For AruAni Week, day one

Promt: Mercy

* * *

**S**atu: **B**iru

* * *

Satu-satunya yang ia lihat ketika selubung kristalnya pecah, adalah sepasang mata biru cemerlang yang tidak pernah kehilangan keramahannya, walaupun, ia tidak bisa menampik, mata itu tidak lagi terlihat semurni dahulu. Ada bayangan akan darah, juga kesan jiwa yang dingin. Dan yang paling jelas terasa, luka.

Tetapi ia tetap tersenyum kepadanya, memberinya ucapan selamat kembali yang terasa hangat di saat udara pertama yang ia hirup setelah sekian tahun membekukannya hingga ke tulang. Ia tidak mengingat apa pun; nama, wajah, tempat dengan dinding batu di mana ia terjaga, tetapi tidak dengan senyuman itu, juga mata biru yang entah mengapa keberadaannya menjadi satu-satunya hal yang ia terus cari. Ia merasa aman, entah mengapa ia merasa aman.

Lalu, begitu saja, ia bisa mengenalinya hanya dalam waktu sepersekian detik mereka saling tatap.

Ia Armin. Walaupun tubuhnya lebih tinggi dan tegap, rahang dan garis wajahnya lebih tegas, rambutnya ia ikat ke belakang mirip ekor kuda poni.

Ia Armin. Bocah yang fisiknya tidak sekuat anak lelaki sebayanya. Bocah yang tidak pernah sanggup sedetikpun berdiri ketika mereka berhadapan dalam pertarungan satu lawan satu di hari-hari pelatihan mereka, yang jujur saja, terasa begitu jauh dan kabur.

Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi setelahnya. Ia hanya ingat menatap langit-langit sepanjang hari, satu-satunya hal yang bisa ia lakukan ketika tubuhnya berada di luar kuasanya. Ia mendengar beberapa pria berseragam putih memanggilnya 'lumpuh' dan sesuatu yang terdengar seperti 'Efek samping setelah mengkristalkan diri selama bertahun-tahun tanpa asupan udara dan nutrisi'. Mereka berkata, fakta bila ia masih hidup adalah sebuah keajaiban.

Kemudian ada yang berkata bila ia seharusnya mati. Seharusnya ia dihukum mati.

Setelahnya, Annie mengingat semuanya. Latihan kerasnya ketika ia masih kanak-kanak, ayahnya, Reiner dan Berthold, dirinya yang terfusi dengan neuron dan otot-otot artifisial monster yang ia kendalikan, juga darah yang menodai rumput dan pepohonan, tubuh-tubuh prajurit yang ia robek dan hancurkan.

Ah, jadi itu alasannya mengapa orang-orang menginginkannya mati.

Masuk di akal.

Tetapi, di hari ketika kematiannya di tentukan, ia malah terbangun di sebuah kabin kayu asing yang tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Armin ada di sisinya, menggenggam tangannya erat-erat.

Armin tidak pernah meninggalkannya, ia selalu membacakannya berbagai buku, kisah tentang putri dan kesatria, kisah tentang padang rumput dan bunga. Tentang laut dan hamparan pasir raksasa, tentang dataran es dan sungai merah yang terbakar.

Ia tahu hari-hari berlalu, dan keadaannya berangsur membaik. Ia masih belum bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya, tetapi setidaknya ia sudah bisa mengucapkan kata-kata sederhana.

Ketika pertama kali ia menyebut namanya dengan susah payah, Armin menangis. Tetapi tawanya terlampau cerah untuk mengatakan bila ia bersedih.

Armin menjadi lebih ceria dan semakin bersemangat, dan ia menyukainya.

Ada kalanya Armin menggendongnya, dan berkata dengan bangga bahwa sekarang ia bisa mengangkat tubuhnya tanpa kesulitan sama sekali. Ia hanya bisa tertawa dalam hati.

Dan saat ini, Armin juga tengah menggendongnya. Bersama, mereka menyusuri jalan setapak dengan pohon-pohon yang belum pernah ia lihat di sekeliling mereka. Ia tidak mempunyai ide kemana Armin akan membawanya pergi. Ia hanya mendengar pemuda itu terus berceloteh tentang Eren dan Mikasa yang bertengkar karena hal konyol di hari pernikahan mereka, sesekali tertawa.

Hingga akhirnya Armin berhenti berjalan, dan Annie bisa mencium bau garam di udara yang ia hirup.

Ia mendengar desau angin dan desir air. Ia melihat hamparan biru luas yang menyamai biru di mata Armin.

"Laut," Armin berkata, menatap Annie lembut. "Aku selalu ingin melihat laut bersamamu. Dan akhirnya aku bisa melakukannya. Kita menang, Annie. Umat manusia menang. Kita mengambil kembali dunia yang diciptakan untuk kita. Dan aku sangat berterimakasih kepada Komandan Erwin, karena berkat dirinyalah kau bisa lepas dari hukuman mati yang dijatuhkan untukmu. Tetapi aku tidak bisa mengusahakan hal yang lebih baik dari kehidupan di pengasingan ini untukmu, maafkan aku."

Annie tahu. Itulah hal yang Armin bayar untuk mendapatkan kebebasannya, juga karirnya yang cemerlang sebagai ahli strategi kemiliteran. Armin melepas semuanya.

"Tetapi aku berjanji kehidupan kita akan menyenangkan, aku telah belajar memancing, dan kupikir aku bisa menjadi nelayan." Armin nyengir, setengah meringis. "Eren dan Mikasa akan mengunjungi kita, sering, bersama bayi mereka yang akan lahir beberapa bulan lagi. Kau senang?"

Butuh beberapa detik perjuangan sebelum Annie bisa merespon dan berkata. "Ya,"

"Syukurlah," ujarnya, sembari membetulkan posisi Annie dalam gendongannya, hanya untuk menyatukan dahi mereka. "Annie," katanya kemudian. "Ayo menikah."

Dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam kehidupannya, Annie Leonhardt mengucurkan tangis bahagia.

Bahagia karena telah diampuni, dan, lebih dari segalanya, bahagia karena Armin tidak pernah kehilangan harapan kepadanya, sekejam apa pun ia mengkhianati pemuda itu di masa lalu.

* * *

Fin

* * *

A/N: Ini pertama kalinya saya bikin AruAni, semoga ga mengecewakan. Hoho.

AruAni Week udah selesai dulu banget, dan sama kayak Rivetra Week, saya tahunya telat TT~TT

Insyaallah saya akan bikin dengan prompt yang lengkap. Ada delapan prompt, dan auranya angst semua :') (siyalan).

Tetapi, sama kayak kumpulan ficlet saya untuk Rivetra Week, saya akan membuat yang fluffy-fluffy saja (yang ini gatau fluffy apa enggak, wkwkwkw)

Jadi, sampai jumpa di prompt berikutnya xD Kritik dan saran selalu saya nanti, lho.

With cute love,

30 Minutes to Midnight ( a.k.a Clarione ganti penname :') )


End file.
